To be with you
by Tealfeather123
Summary: "We could have lived a happy life together." He said to himself. "Oh, what I would do just to be with you once more."


**Merry Christmas to everyone wherever you are in the world. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**To be with you**

The forest was covered by a white blanket of snow as Leaf-bare started. The soft and cold snow covered every part, while the freezing temperature froze the nearby lake as the cold breeze blew chilling wind all around. This made almost every cat, even the toughest ones, in every clan freeze to the bone, forcing them to curl up and find someone to lie next to, so they can share their body heat to warm up. Although most cats have thick fur and experienced Leaf-bare before, it still wasn't enough to keep them warm in what looked like the coldest Leaf-bare that fell upon the forest.

As the snow continued to fall from the sky, cats from GrassClan lay curled up as they shivered from the cold weather. Like every cat in the forest, they curled up to other cats to increase the warmth that they receive. Mates curled up to each other, kits curled up under their mothers even Robinflight, the medicine cat, curled up next to his sister, Rabbitfur.

Everyone was happily warming themselves with their love ones. Everyone except for one lonely cat that curled up on a dark the corner of the camp. Everyone except Sunstrike.

Sunstrike shivered, as he lay down on the cold snow while trying to warm himself up. As he tried to keep warm, he looked at his clan mates who were happily curled up with a partner. He then felt an old hole in his heart return and looked down at the snow covered ground.

"Why did you have to leave?" He gently murmured to himself as he felt a cold tear stream down his cheek before it froze from the cold weather.

He used up paw to wipe the frozen tear of his before looking up. He could see Goldstar curled up, and asleep, next to Snowtail who had a lonely look on her face. Sunstrike knew that Goldstar loved his deputy and would soon ask her to be his mate, but he also knew that Snowtail was lonely and sad ever since the death of her sister.

His head then turned towards the other warriors who were also curled up to one another. One of them was Silvershine, who also had a sad look on her face. She lay down next to Cloudshade, who was happily purring next to her. He wasn't sure why Silvershine was lonely, since she had Cloudshade her mate and almost anything she wanted. But he thought that it probably has something to do with the death of Owlpaw many moons ago.

His head gently looked up to the cloud covered sky. He could see that it was now snowing harder and knew that it will soon get worse. The wind also blew stronger making every part of his body freeze, but he continued to gaze up towards the sky.

"We could have lived a happy life together." He said to himself. "Oh, what I would do just to be with you once more."

After giving off a long sigh, he stood up and padded out of the camp. 'One long walk wouldn't hurt anyone.' He thought to himself. 'It might even help me.'

He walked away from the camp with no destination at all. He wasn't planning to go far, but his feet kept on walking as if they wanted to bring him somewhere. But where?

But once he arrived at his destination he suddenly froze. Not because of the cold breeze that blew against his fur but because of fear. Memories of the past streamed to his head like a river flowing. In front of him lay a small clearing that was covered in snow and surrounded by frozen flowers. He slowly moved towards the center, unsure what to do.

Once he got to the center he looked around him as the memories filled his head. Suddenly a small tear went down his cheek followed by another and another.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground crying his heart out, not being able to contain the pain that remained hidden in his heart anymore.

"Eaglewing!" He shouted. "Why did you have to die? Why do we have to remain separated?"

Tears hit the snow covered ground freezing as they fall. As his crying intensifies, so did the snow as if it was crying too.

"The fox was supposed to kill me! Not you." He then buried his head in the painfully cold snow, but he didn't feel pain. His entire body felt numb and he didn't care about the things that could happen to him.

As he continued to cry, the snow continued to fall and it was getting worse every minute. The number off white puffs that fell upon him increased and he was soon covered in a blanket of snow.

He looked up one last time before closing his eyes. He felt his body become weaker and had the urge to sleep. So he closed his eyes and hoped that he would finally be in peace and no one would disturb him.

But a gentle nudge on the back discourage that idea. 'Who would be foolish enough to follow me in this weather?' He thought.

"Sunstrike." A gentle voice said to him. At that moment Sunstrike opened his eyes and stood up. He knew that beautiful voice anywhere and it only belonged to the one he loved the most. 'But it couldn't be.' He thought. 'She's dead.'

He turned towards the source of the voice and what he saw made his heart jump in joy. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful cat in the forest. She gave him a small smile before padding towards him and giving him a gentle leek on the cheek.

"I've been waiting for you." She whispered to him.

"B…but…" He stammered not knowing how this was possible.

But she shushed him with her tail and said:

"Don't worry. We'll talk about it later." She then walked towards a bright light and motioned for him to follow. Sunstrike didn't know what else he could do, so he nodded and padded next to her.

"We can finally be together once more." She said to him.

"So I'm…" He said but didn't continue. She only gave him a sympathetic nodded in response before giving him a comforting lick on the head.

"That's okay…" He said. "… as long as I'm with you." He then gave her a lick on the cheek and together they walked towards the light where they would spend the rest of their time together.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review and once again have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
